Cuando Alguien Me Amaba
by Eve Kampz
Summary: AU. Tras la muerte de sus padres, Himeko, una dulce e inocente chica, es enviada a un orfanato para señoritas donde es victima de burlas y abusos por ser la interna más nueva, pero una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello negro que lidera el orfanato se convierte en su protectora, y con el tiempo nacerá un sentimiento especial entre las dos.


CUANDO ALGUIEN ME AMABA

Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, y sé que ella también lo es; sí, sufrimos mucho, pero al final salimos adelante y ahora somos una familia feliz.

¿Quieren conocer la historia? Se las contaré: Nos conocimos en un orfanato para señoritas, yo tenía 14 años y ella ya tenía 16. Aquel día yo había sido transferida a aquel lugar, después de los 15 años ya no se nos permitía permanecer con el resto de los niños pequeños, así que antes de cumplirlos se me mandó a aquel sitio, a decir verdad era un sitio espantoso, apenas y nos daban de comer, como tenían la certeza de que ya no nos adoptaría nadie a nuestra edad, no se preocupaban porque nos viéramos lindas y presentables, nos obligaban a levantarnos en la madrugada para hacer el desayuno que consistía en un café y media pieza de pan, después limpiar, para luego ir al colegio que se encontraba ahí mismo. Después de clases a hacer la comida de las monjas (que consistía en deliciosos platillos), al terminar podíamos preparar algo con las sobras, en ocasiones nos las arreglábamos muy bien pero otras apenas podíamos preparar suficiente para todas. Y después trabajar, algunas de costureras, otras lavando ropa, otras más tejiendo o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera argumentando que debíamos ayudar para financiar el lugar.

En fin, aquel lugar era un infierno, hubiera muerto de no ser por ella, por ese mirar azul profundo como el mar, por aquel hermoso cabello negro como la noche y esa sonrisa deslumbrante. Apenas llegué y siendo la nueva del lugar me convertí en objeto de burlas, hasta me pegaron goma de mascar en el cabello. No soportando más fui a la habitación donde dormíamos y me eche a llorar en mi cama. Las lágrimas salían a raudales de mis ojos cuando una clara y hermosa voz me habló.

─ ¿Quién ha dañado tan hermoso cabello dorado? ─ preguntó la chica de los ojos color de mar.

─ No lo sé ─ respondí sollozando─ alguna de las chicas que me han estado molestando.

La chica de ojos azules con mucho cuidado de no hacerme daño quitó la goma de mi cabello, me incorporé y miré por primera vez directamente a esos ojos, me perdí de inmediato en tan profundo mirar.

─ Chikane ─ me dijo extendiendo una mano y con una sonrisa encantadora.

─ Himeko ─ respondí estrechando su mano y tratando de sonreír.

─ ¿Entonces te estuvieron molestando? ─ preguntó con un semblante más serio.

─ Sí ─ respondí apenada ─ supongo que por ser nueva…

─ Por alguna extraña razón, todas me respetan… o me temen, a decir verdad no lo sé ─ me dijo Chikane-chan segura de sí ─ así que si tienes problemas yo te protegeré.

─ Gracias Chikane-chan ─ le sonreí sinceramente y nos quedamos un rato platicando, fue increíble como sólo en unos segundos logramos esa conexión, hablar tan libremente con alguien jamás me había pasado.

Llegué a conocer en poco tiempo todo de ella, yo pensé que mi infancia había sido horrible, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años y como no tenía más familia me mandaron a un orfanato, si bien no era tan malo como este, sí sufrí mucho.

Pero la historia de Chikane-chan fue mucho más trágica, ni siquiera supo quiénes eran sus padres, unas personas la encontraron envuelta en una manta en la banca de un parque y la llevaron al orfanato; a pesar de ser una de las niñas más hermosas del orfanato, nadie la adoptó porque los primeros años de su vida fue muy enfermiza y nadie quería un bebe así, tenía 5 años cuando recuperó su salud del todo, pero la gente sólo adoptaba bebés menores de dos años, una vez creces pierdes la esperanza de ser adoptada, así había terminado Chikane-chan aquí, endureciendo su corazón, fortaleciendo su carácter, aprendiendo a sobrevivir todos los días.

Chikane-chan sufrió mucho, su personalidad fuerte y valiente siempre le provocaba problemas con las monjas y los sacerdotes. Aprendió a defenderse de las injusticias aunque eso le costara duros castigos, cuando la conocí era una chica fría y seria, por eso todas, de alguna manera, la respetaban.

Pasaban los días y todo era soportable gracias a ella, las demás dejaron de molestarme y me esforzaba en terminar mi trabajo para poder platicar con ella, ella también se esforzaba mucho, era tan trabajadora y valiente, no le importaba ponerse en contra de las monjas si sentía que algo era demasiado injusto. Además siempre ayudaba a quien lo requiriera demostrando que no era solo una cara bonita y que esa aparente frialdad era solo una máscara para protegerse.

En mi corazón se iba creando un extraño sentimiento que poco a poco fui descifrando, era amor, estaba enamorada de ella, la amaba, quizás era la primera persona a la que realmente amaba tras la muerte de mis padres.

Solo yo conocía sus momentos de debilidad, solo yo había visto lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y yo fui quien secaba esas lágrimas. También era yo la única que conocía su sonrisa sincera, esa más deslumbrante, dulce y brillante que la que ofrecía a los demás.

Cuando se sentía sola yo estaba a su lado para acompañarla, lo mismo hacia ella conmigo.

No tenía ni idea de qué sentía ella por mí, pero estaba segura que en su corazón ocupaba un lugar más especial que las demás. Me trataba de manera especial, me decía que era su princesa y algún día me sacaría de aquel infierno para llevarme a mi castillo.

Poco a poco aquel sentimiento se fue haciendo más y más incontrolable, hasta que una noche nuestros corazones hablaron por nosotras, Chikane-chan se había enfrentado de nuevo a una de las monjas por mi culpa y nos habían castigado a ambas a pasar la noche limpiando el colegio. Esa noche, al terminar de limpiar nos refugiamos en un salón, y no necesitamos de palabras, sus labios se apoderaron dulcemente de los míos demostrando su amor, haciéndome saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, sus manos me fueron despojando lentamente de toda mi ropa hasta dejarme totalmente expuesta, con cada rose, con cada caricia me hacía sentir más y más todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón, esa noche me entregué en cuerpo y alma a ella, y ella se entregó a mí.

Cada día sentía que la amaba más, cada día era maravilloso sólo por estar a su lado, por saber que me amaba.

A su lado me transformé, me convertí en una mejor persona, más valiente, más segura, más decidida, ella cambió mi manera de ver el mundo, cambió todo mi interior.

Y así pasó el tiempo, estación con estación nos divertíamos juntas, en primavera disfrutábamos del renacer de las flores, en verano nos divertíamos con las lluvias y el sol, durante el otoño jugábamos con las hojas, y en invierno para no sufrir frío buscábamos la calidez en nuestros abrazos.

Todo era tan maravilloso, que así pasaron dos años, pero la tormenta cayó sobre nosotras, Chikane-chan cumplía 18 años, debía dejar el orfanato y empezar a vivir por su cuenta. El día de la despedida fue terrible, lloré como no tienen idea.

─ Chikane-chan ─ lloraba entre sus brazos ─ por favor, no me dejes sola, no me dejes.

─ Tranquila Himeko ─ me consolaba ella ─ te prometí que te sacaría de aquí, princesa… te prometí que te llevaría a tu castillo y eso hare. Además vendré a visitarte cada que pueda.

─ Chikane-chan ─ dije más tranquila ─ confió en ti, sácame de aquí pronto por favor.

─ Apenas tenga trabajo y un lugar donde vivir volveré por ti, lo juro ─ después de eso me besó de nuevo y se fue.

Pasó una semana, y otra, y otra más, nunca me visitó, yo pasaba los días pensando en ella, trabajando y recordándola.

Cada día despertaba con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, de perderme de nuevo en esos ojos azules, de verme iluminada una vez más por esa sonrisa, de estrecharla de nuevo entre mis brazos. Ansiaba enormemente estar con ella una vez más, si mis días en ese lugar eran soportables era por esa esperanza de su regreso.

Pasó casi un año y no me visitó ni una sola vez, faltaban varios meses para que yo cumpliera 18 años y tuviera que dejar el orfanato también, pensé en buscarla, pero yo estaba segura de que me había olvidado, de que seguramente había encontrado un buen trabajo, un buen hogar y ahora salía con una bella jovencita educada y de buena familia.

Volví a sentir lo que era la soledad, mi corazón había quedado herido, me encontraba triste y abandonada, completamente sin esperanzas.

Aquel día me encontraba llorando en la oscuridad de la noche, con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas, recordando todos los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntas.

─ Te amo Himeko ─ mi corazón seguía tan enamorado que me pareció escuchar su hermosa voz de nuevo diciéndome esas palabras que tanto alegraban mi vida.

─ Te amo Himeko ─ volví a escucharla, no era un sueño, era su voz.

Levanté la cabeza y la encontré, más bella que nunca, sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo tan hermoso, su sonrisa era tan sincera que mi corazón dio un vuelco, su hermoso cabello opacaba la belleza de aquella noche estrellada.

─ ¿No vendrás a abrazar a tu novia? ─ me preguntó con una inocente sonrisa.

─ ¿Y tú crees que puedes desaparecerte un año y volver y decir que aun soy tu novia? ─ le dije un poco molesta, quería ser firme y demostrarle que estaba herida, pero no pude, me quebré al instante, la abracé con fuerza y me solté a llorar entre sus brazos.

─ Lo siento Himeko, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como pensé ─ me dijo besando mi cabeza mientras me abrazaba y daba palmadas en mi espalda ─ me costó mucho conseguir un trabajo, nadie quería contratar a una chiquilla de orfanato, y el lugar donde vivía era una pocilga, no podía pagar más que un cuartucho pequeño, si aquí era un infierno, afuera no se queda atrás.

─ Pero prometiste visitarme Chikane-chan ─ dije aun sollozando, pero mucho más tranquila por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos.

─ Vine cada noche que tenía libre ─ me respondió Chikane-chan sinceramente ─ pero las monjas no me dejaban entrar, me echaban apenas me veían, varias ocasiones hasta mandaron perros a perseguirme ─ Chikane-chan levanto su pantalón mostrándome la pequeña cicatriz de una mordida ─ también traté de entrar a escondidas, pero desde que me escapé cuando tenía 14 años reforzaron mucho la seguridad y no pude hacerlo.

─ Chikane-chan ─ lloré una vez más, arrepentida por desconfiar de ella ─ soy tan injusta, yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, que salías con una chica más hermosa que yo y de buena familia.

─ Himeko, tu eres mi princesa, eres mi sol, mi número uno, eres todo para mí ─ me dijo de tal manera que mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ─ jamás te cambiaría por nadie, además tu eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.

─ Chikane-chan, te extrañé tanto, tanto, no dejaba de pensar en ti ni un segundo.

─ Yo tampoco dejaba de pensar en ti, por eso me alegro de que hoy por fin haya conseguido verte ─ me abrazó con más fuerza.

─ ¿Y cómo lo lograste? ─ pregunté recordando que quizás tuvo que enfrentarse a los perros o saltar la barda.

─ Lamentablemente éste es un lugar corrupto y tuve que actuar como tal, ahora que tengo un mejor trabajo y un buen lugar donde vivir soborné a la madre superiora para que adelantara tu salida, lo había intentado desde antes, pero me puso un precio muy alto a pagar por tu libertad, y amenazó con retenerte más tiempo de la cuenta si no le pagaba, apenas ahora reuní el dinero.

─ Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan, hiciste eso por mí ─ dije realmente conmovida.

─ Haría lo que fuera por ti, nunca lo olvides ─ el frío de la noche comenzó a hacerse presente, me cubrió con su abrigo y nos fuimos a su nuevo hogar.

Probé de nuevo el sabor de sus dulces labios, volví a sentir sus caricias sobre mi piel, esa noche sentí de nuevo su amor y toda esa pasión que había estado contenida por todo un año.

Chikane-chan se ha esforzado mucho todo éste tiempo, los primeros años dividía su tiempo entre el trabajo y estudiar la universidad mientras yo dividía el mío entre la casa y la universidad.

Chikane-chan se graduó en administración de empresas y ahora, gracias a mucho trabajo y un poco de suerte, es la dueña de una de las empresas más importantes del país, además ha desarrollado una excelente destreza musical.

Yo me gradué en fotografía y ahora trabajo en una prestigiosa revista de arte.

Chikane-chan compró el orfanato donde nos conocimos, el lugar que fue cuna y testigo de nuestro amor, lo remodeló y ahora todas las chicas que ahí viven reciben un excelente trato y una educación de primera para que al salir tengan mejores oportunidades.

─ Mamá Himeko, mamá Himeko ─ la voz de mi hija me sacó de mis recuerdos.

─ ¿Que pasa Mako-chan? ─ le pregunté cargándola, era un hermosa niña de 4 años, con unos hermosos ojos azules y un deslumbrante cabello rubio.

─ Mamá Chikane ya llegó ─ respondió dulcemente, apagué el computador en el que escribía mis memorias y fui a la sala a recibir a Chikane, mi esposa, la mujer con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida.

FIN


End file.
